Deadly Revenge
by AeroDeath
Summary: Macavity wants revenged on a certain cat, Munkustrap. He killed Tyrant..and Macavity will make him pay. Can Tugger and the Jellicles save Munk from his tourment? Will Macavity get his revenge? Or will a new enemy arise?
1. Heart Broken

_**This is my first story **__**J please review and tell me what needs to be changed and such!**_

_**And sorry about a short chapter one .**_

_**I'll try and make longer ones**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 1 : Heart Broken**

A lone Jellicle cat sat upon the highest junk pile he could find, staring up at the moon as it shone through the clouds. He didn't care about the rain that started to fall. He didn't care that his usually fluffed mane was drenched in rain. All he cared about was his brother.

He sadly looked away from the moon and towards the junkyard gate, hoping that he would walk through unharmed…

But no one came.

He sighed heavily and made his was down the junk pile, looking back at the gate, still hoping that his brother would walk through. Still, no one came through.

He slowly waked back to his den, head hung low, ears pressed against his head, defeated. He entered his den and shook he body sending water flying everywhere. He groomed himself dry and fluffed his mane back into place.

He walked over to where his mate, Bombalurina rested. He laid down next to her as quiet as possible and sighed.

"Oh Tugs," Bomba said soothingly, "You worry to much. Munkus will be fine. He's a fighter and I know for sure he won't give in without a fight."

"How do you know for sure Bomba? What if they really hurt him this time? It's always him they're after. Why not someone else? Why him?" Tugger whispered as the tears he held back for so long, began to fall.

Bomba took Tugger's chin and turned his head to face hers.

"Now you listen to me you stubborn big-headed fool, your brother would give up everything in the world to the safety of you and this tribe. Munk will fight until the end. Don't you dare doubt him one second. Every decision nd every move he makes, is for a reason. He has never given up on any one of us. You better not give up on him. He loves you Tugger."

Tugger stared at Bomba's eyes and sniffled. He sighed and laid down beside her and put his arm over her waist and waited for sleep to take over. Before he fell asleep, one last though came to his head:

_I hope your alright Munku…Stay strong, I'm coming for you soon._

_**Again…sorry for the short chapter. I hoped you liked it**_

_**I'll try and get the next chapter up A.S.A.P..**_

_**And please review J**_

_**It would help me a lot!**_

_**Beware….next chapter Macavity and Munkus…and maybe even Growltiger….might come in**_


	2. Evil's Haunting Plan Begins

_**Yay! Chapter two!**_

_**I just want to take a time-out and say thank you to all of you who reviewed the first chapter! It was much appreciated!**_

_**Something else I forgot to mention…my best friend has read the story so far…and she has helped me make changes to it and make it better. **_

_**So thank you Jaimee! **__**J**_

**Chapter 2: Evil's Haunting Plan**

Macavity stared intently at his new addition. The Jellicle Protector was the ultimate prize for any one cat to obtain. As hard as it was to win him, Macavity finally got him. Macavity has waited far too many years for him to start his plan of revenge.

Macavity took in the sight before him. The mighty Jellicle Protector hanging from the ceiling of his cell. His feet hovered just above the cell floor. His once perfect, shining, silver coat, was now covered in grime and blood. His once noticeable black stripes, blended in with the grime.

Macavity slowly walked around his captive, taking in his vulnerable state. He hasn't ever been this excited to hurt a prisoner before. But Munkustrap had it coming. Munkustrap shouldn't have killed his brother, if he would have just left him alone…

Macavity came back to the front and faced Munkustrap. He brought a paw up and place it on his cheek. But even though Macavity was happy to finally have his revenge, he almost didn't want it. He loved Munkustrap as a brother. Macavity watched over Munkustrap. Yet again, Macavity envied Munk. Munkustrap always got attention from everyone while Macavity just sat in the background.

Thinking of the past angered Macavity. Macavity was next in line to inherit the throne. He hated that Munkustrap betrayed him.

On that faithful day when Macavity's life changed, he lost his best friend to a pollicle that attacked out of nowhere. A week earlier, Macavity had lost his mother due to severe injuries she sustained in a previous fight with pollicles. After that day, Macavity had changed forever.

He lost his soul to the darkness inside of him. He blamed everyone for what happened. Nobody had helped him get through that hard time. No one knew how. How could you comfort a cat who lost his mother and his best friend?

Macavity gathered the rebellious cats who hated the Jellicles. Macavity took them in his private home outside the junk yard and trained them to serve only him. He called them his hench-cats. He was relentless when he attacked. He made sure every single one of the Jellicles felt his pain, his anger. After his attack, Macavity was banished from the Jellicle tribe by his own father, Old Deuteronomy. Soon after, Munkustrap replaced Macavity and was chosen to be the new Jellicle Protector and second in line to inherit the throne.

Macavity removed his paw from Munkustrap's face and turned away from him. Macavity couldn't forgive him for doing that, and not coming along with him once he was banished. But Munkustrap did a far worse deed that led Macavity to this mad and evil plan.

_Macavity stood on the tyre and watched his hench-cats fight the Jellicles. His focus was only on the one he wanted revenge on - Munkustrap. Macavity watched as Munkustrap fought of two of his hench-cats with ease. _

"_Tyrant!" Macavity yelled for his brother to come. Tyrant responded quick to Macavity's call._

"_Yes brother?" he asked._

"_It is time." Macavity said as Tyrant followed his brother's eyes and saw that he was looking at Munkustrap fighting of hench-cats. A smile came onto to Tyrant's face and he started to walk to Munkustrap's location with Macavity right behind him._

"_Well, look who we have here." Tyrant said as they approached Munkustrap. Munkustrap whirled around to face them head-on._

"_Tyrant. Macavity." Munkustrap snarled._

"_Aww, c'mon Munks, it that the way to treat your future leader?" asked Tyrant._

" _I won't let you take over my home. I'll fight until the end." Munkustrap replied, eyes sparkling with rage. _

_Tyrant laughed and lunged at Munkustrap. Munkustrap quickly dodged his attack but didn't move fast enough before he felt pain in his side. Munkustrap snarled and put his paw over the claw marks that started to bleed. _

_Munkustrap lunged at Tyrant and the two cats collided and rolled on the ground trying to claw each other. Munkustrap threw Tyrant off of him and stood up, but only to be knocked back down by Tyrant. Tyrant had pinned Munkustrap to the ground. Munkustrap struggled to get Tyrant off, with no avail. _

_Tyrant grinned as he raised his paw for the final blow to end the mighty Protector's life. Tyrant slowly brought his paw to Munkustrap's chest and pushed his claws in. Munkustrap gave a loud howl of pain. But before Tyrant could go any further, Munkustrap had freed one of his paws and drove his claws into Tyrants chest. _

_Tyrant gave a surprised gasp and slowly feel off of Munkustrap and on the ground._

"_NO! TYRANT!" Macavity screamed as he saw his brother fall off of Munkustrap. Macavity waited for Tyrant to get up, but Tyrant never got back up. Macavity felt tears come to his eyes. He saw Munkustrap slowly get up and turned to face him. Those feelings of sadness quickly turned to rage and hate as he started at the cat who just killed his brother._

"_MUNKUSTRAP! YOU PAY FOR THIS!" Macavity yelled, and charged at Munkustrap. Munkustrap's eyes widened as he saw pure anger and rage in Macavity's eyes. _

_There was nowhere to run. Munkustrap stood and fought Macavity long and hard. Each not giving up, not giving in. Munkustrap was getting weaker and weaker at every strike. He can't keep this up much longer. He set up on last attack on Macavity, hoping it would do. _

_Munkustrap lunged at Macavity and scratched him across the chest. Macavity howled in pain and fell to the ground. Munkustrap stood over him, panting. _

"_I suggest you leave now Macavity, you are not welcome here, and never will be again." Munkustrap said as he walked slowly away._

_Macavity, defeated, stood up slowly walked over to his dead brother's body and slowly put him in his arms. Macavity turned to where Munkustrap now was, making sure everyone was alright._

"_Munkustrap, you better watch your back from now on. I will get revenge for Tyrant. Just you wait, this isn't the end. It has only just begun…"_

Macavity snapped out of his trance when he heard the cell door open.

"Sir, sorry to bother you, but Growltiger has returned and he wishes to speak to you." the hench-cat said.

"Very well, tell Growltiger to meet me in my throne room, I'll be there shortly." Macavity replied, still looking at Munkustrap.

"Yes sir," the hench-cat replied and left the cell, slamming the door behind him. Macavity winced at the loud noise. He sighed and turned to leave the cell, he glanced at Munkustrap one more time before walking out and closing the door behind him. Macavity walked down the hall towards his throne room. Now that Growltiger was back, it is time to take his plan to step two.

_**Chapter two down! **_

_**I'll try an get chapter 3 up a.s.a.p **_

_**I'll probably get 2 up tomorrow since I have no school…due to the cold weather :DD**_

_**Please review ! And I made this chapter long…hehe….I like writing long chapters…holds the suspense…but anyways, **_

_**I hoped u enjoyed it!**_


	3. New Plan?

_**Chapter 3!**_

_**Oh my gosh…Jaimee (the friend that helps me edit my story), she's an awesome friend! I love her so much for doing this! I'm going to have to dedicate a chapter to her…**_

_**Hmmmm… (goes into deep thought)**_

_**Anyways…please review! **_

**Chapter 3: New Plan?**

Munkustrap groaned and slowly opened his eyes. At first, all he could see was darkness, but his hazel eyes adjusted to the low light. He looked around at his new surroundings. He looked up to see what was hurting his arms and saw he was hanging from the ceiling. He sighed and looked back down at his feet

_At least the tribe is safe now, Macavity can focus on me and the tribe can actually have peace in their lives. I just hope Tugger is okay… _Munkustrap thought.

He squinted at the sudden light that blinded his eyes. He looked up at the light source and saw that two hench-cats were standing in the cell doorway. They walked over to him and unhooked him from his chains and let him drop to the floor.

The hench-cats laughed as Munkustrap landed on the cell floor with a _thump._ The hench-cats left after that, making the cell go back into darkness.

Munkustrap waited for his eyes to re-adjust to the darkness. Once his eyes adjusted, he tried to sit up, but immediately regretted the decision as the pain shot up every part of his body. He winced and tears began to spring to his eyes at the servility of his injuries. Munkustrap started to look over his bloodied and bruised body. He tried to clean the wounds that he could reach.

After he finished, he curled up in the far corner of his cell and felt his eyes grew heavy. He welcomed the much needed sleep, and drifted into a peaceful dream.

Macavity opened the door to his throne room and found Growltiger waiting for him.

"Growltiger, it's nice to see you again. I expect that your mission was a success? Because if not-"

"Excuse me for interrupting Macavity, but of course my mission was a success. When do I ever not succeed?" Growltiger interjected as he sat down in his chair. Growltiger watched as Macavity made his way over to his throne and sat across from him.

"May I ask if your part of the plan worked out?" Growltiger asked, eager to know if Macavity finally caught the so called Jellicle Protector, Munkustrap.

"Of course I caught him Growltiger," Macavity laughed, "I wouldn't be this relaxed if I hadn't."

"Good. Now, as of my payment-" Growltiger said as he looked up to meet Macavity's golden eyes.

"Ah, of course, how could I have forgotten?" Macavity replied, "What would you like? Protection from the Jellicles?"

Growltiger shook his head and grinned. He got up and moved to Macavity's chair. Growltiger leaned towards Macavity's ear and whispered something to him. Macavity's eyes grew wide, and a wide grin spread across his face as Growltiger told him what he wanted.

"It's agreed then Macavity?" Growltiger asked as he turned to leave.

"You bet Growltiger. Who could refuse an offer like that?" Macavity replied, with a grin still on his face. Growltiger smiled back and quietly left the throne room. Macavity sighed and sank into his throne and thought deeply about what Growltiger had told him:

"_If you can break Munkustrap, and train him to be yours, you could possible take over the Jellicles. Maybe even get revenge on Old Deuteronomy himself. But to break Munkustrap, you'll need more force than just you and your hench-cats. I'm willing to hurt him, if need be. But if this works, you'll have more than your revenge. You'll still Munkustrap and the whole Jellicle tribe. You would be free to do whatever you wanted to do, because you would be the leader."_

Macavity sighed, got up, and exited his throne room and headed towards the cells. It is time to let Munkustrap meet a new cat. He laughed softly as he walked down the hallway, bringing along three hench-cats, to relocate the Protector.

"What now?" Munkustrap snarled as his cell door opened again. Munkustrap sank back when he saw who walked in.

"I would mind your manners, Munkus, unless you want to be in more pain than you already are." Macavity said.

Munkustrap sank back more when Macavity signaled for the hench-cats outside of his cell to come in. Macavity turned to look at Munkustrap as the hench-cats walked in.

"Are we scared already Munkus?" Macavity asked s a wide grin came to his lips.

"Grab him and follow me."

The hench-cats walked over to Munkustrap and jerked him up from his crouching position, sending renewed pain down Munkustrap body. Munkustrap groaned and let the hench-cats take him out of his cell and down the hall. As they followed Macavity, Munkustrap felt every move they made. Munkustrap wished they could stop for just a minute, the pain was to intense, he couldn't keep this up for much longer. After it seemed like an eternity, they finally stopped at a cell door. Macavity unlocked and opened it. The hench-cats walked forward with Munkustrap and threw him in his new cell. Munkustrap hit the cold stone floor and hissed in pain.

"Enjoy your new cell while you can Munkustrap. You will have a visitor soon." Macavity laughed and walked to where the hench-cats stood.

"You know what to do, just don't kill him…yet" Macavity turned to look at a wide-eyed Munkustrap and grinned. Macavity walked out of the cell and left the three hench-cats alone.

Munkustrap heard Macavity's evil laughter as he left his cell. Munkustrap turned his attention to the now approaching hench-cats. He managed to move away from the hench-cats, ignoring than pain ripping through his already beaten body. Munkustrap's back suddenly hit a wall and he started to panic. He was trapped with no where to go, no where to run. Munkustrap whimpered as the hench-cats mover closer still.

He winced as he saw them bring back paws, and prepared for the never ending blows. But Munkustrap would deal with it. As long at it was keeping his tribe and family safe, he would suffer. As long as they finally got peace from Macavity, he would endure the pain.

Munkustrap screamed in pain as the first blow connected with his side. After that, the hench-cats never let up. Never ending pain burning through his entire body. His eyes brimming with tears of pain.

Munkustrap couldn't take it anymore. The pain, non-stopping, was to much. He saw darkness at the edge of his vision. He welcomed the darkness. He needed the darkness. Munkustrap let the darkness fill his vision and soon, he could no longer feel any pain.

Munkustrap groaned and opened his eyes slowly. He felt like crap. His body hurt all over, he could barley move anymore. Munkustrap remembers being hit and kick over and over again. Those hench-cats were relentless.

He sighed and turned around as he heard laughing hench-cats approaching. Munkustrap was startled when the cell door burst open. Munkustrap heard a _thump _and looked up to see the cell door shut and being locked. He quickly moved over to where the limp form lay, his Protector instincts kicking in.

He looked down and noticed it was a queen cat. He slowly pulled her into his arms and studied her. She had black and gold fur. For some reason, Munkustrap suddenly felt the urging need to protect this unknown queen with all his heart.

The queen slowly stirred and opened her eyes, reveling beautiful emerald eyes. Munkustrap felt his heart lunge at the sight. Munkustrap has never felt this way towards a cat, especially a queen. He hasn't meet the right one to be his mate.

_But maybe…no, he couldn't be thinking of such things. His job was to protect, not fall in love. But something is pulling me towards her. I haven't even meet her yet! What is wrong with me? _Thought Munkustrap as her studied this new queen. Not only did she have beautiful emerald eyes, she also had black and gold fur.

"Hey there," Munkustrap said starting at the queen.

"Hi," replied the queen as she sat up. Munkustrap helped her up, ignoring his body's pleas refusing to move. She leaned against the wall and looked into his blue eyes, as if staring straight into his soul.

She finally decided she could trust him enough.

"I'm Demeter."

"Munkustrap."

"Well, Munkustrap, I seems we're cell mates now." A small smile came to her face. Munkustrap chuckled.

"Yes, it appears we are Demeter. How did you get to be in such a horrible place like this?" Munkustrap asked, curious as to see why Macavity would want to hurt a queen such as Demeter.

"Well, my family were all killed by Macavity. I was the only one to escape. I've been on the run my whole life, never staying in one place for long. I was a wandering cat, you could say. Until I came to this place, I felt…safe for the first time in my life. But it was short lived because Macavity found out I lived here now. I was prepared for Macavity to come and fetch me. But I was faced with Growltiger, his second in command. I forgot that Macavity never does his dirty work, he always leaves it up to someone else. Growltiger took me easily and I found myself in this horrid place…What about you? You don't look like a cat who deservers to be in here either." She asked curiously.

Munkustrap looked at her deciding if he should tell her about him and the Jellicle tribe. But if Demeter trusted him enough to tell him, he could trust her.

"Well," Munkustrap began, "It all started…

_**don't kill me! **_

_**Im sorry about the cliffhanger, I hate them myself, but I want to dedicate a whole chapter to how Munkus got in the situation he's in now.**_

_**I might get the next chapter up today because I have no school today or tomorrow!**_

_**Depends on if I get distracted…hehe xD**_


	4. Munkustrap's Story

_**Ahhh! Chapter 4! Yay**_

_**I want to thank all of you guys who review my story, because **_

_**You keep me going!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 4: Munkustrap's Story**

Demeter looked at Munkustrap, waiting to hear his story. This silver tabby is quite the curious tom. He's in this hell hole, but he acts so calm. How can he be calm? His eyes showed hurt and pain, but he acts like he doesn't care.

Demeter was watching Munkustrap debate whether to tell her or not. Munkustrap, having decided, began his story:

"It all began when Macavity lost his mother. His mother, Exotica, was a great fighter. She fought her battles until the end. One day, her fight went out of hand. We were attacked by two pollicles and Exotica took one of them on alone. The remaining fighters took on the other one. We defeated our pollicle with easy. But Exotica's pollicle got the best of her. We got there in time to stop the pollicle from killing her, but not soon enough. Her injuries were to severe for us to heal. She passed away that night.'

"Macavity stayed by his mother's side, comforting her until the end. Macavity had only one person left in his family. Tyrant, but he was banished from our tribe long ago. Soon after his mother died, his best friend, Carbucketty, died saving Macavity from a pollicle. They were taking time away from the junk yard, walking along the streets, when they met a pollicle. Macavity, as always, attacked without thinking. All he wanted was revenge for his mother. But just like his mother, he was easily defeated. Carbucketty jumped in to save Macavity. Carbucketty gave the pollicle on hell of a fight, but the pollicle came through in the end.'

"Macavity watched his best friend die in front of him. You could say he was devastated at the time, but he came back to the junk yard with Carbucketty's body in his arms. He set him down gently, then he glared at u all. He blamed us for not helping his mother. He blamed us for not helping Carbucketty. We stood there in shock. None of us thought he blamed us. We couldn't help them, especially Carbucketty. How were we to know a pollicle would be there?"

"Macavity planned his revenge on all of us. He gather other cats and taught them to not trust us. We knew he was up to something, because he wouldn't come into he junk yard for days at a time. Then one night, Macavity and his army struck. They battled hard and long, but we soon over powered them. Macavity and me were fighting it out when he got the best of me'

_Munkustrap looked up from the ground as Macavity approached him. Macavity crouched down to Munkustrap's eye level and looked deeply into his eyes, like he's looking deep inside your soul._

"_You thought you could get away with taking my throne away from me Munk? And killing the only family member I had left out of this junk yard? I loved you like a brother, I trusted you with my life. I protected you even! We shared secrets together. I though you were my friend. Apparently I thought wrong."_

"_No Mac, you didn't. I love you like a brother too, but what you did-"_

_Macavity brought a paw up and clawed Munkustrap on his face, hitting him with such force it knocked him off his knees and onto the ground. Munk put a paw to his cheek and got back up._

"_Oh, so then you, just standing there as I was banished, What was that Munkus? It seemed you didn't care about me anymore. You took my place and my birth right away from me! I'm surprised you never saw this coming. But trust me my _friend_ that this is only the beginning. There is far worse events to come in the future. Just you wait, Munkus," Macavity stood up and kicked Munkustrap in the side, breaking ribs and sending pain up in Munk's chest._

"_Just you wait Munkustrap, It's has only just begun…" Macavity was hidden by a bright light that blinded the junk yard. When it cleared, Macavity wasn't there._

"After that, my father Old Deuteronomy banished Macavity from our tribe. Macavity wanted me to join him, because he feared the same would happen to me. Of course I refused, I couldn't leave my father and brother behind. I just couldn't and he knew that. So he left the yard and didn't return for a long time.'

"But then one day, he came back.'

_Munkustrap was sitting on the tyre with Tugger beside him. They were taking this golden opportunity to sunbath. It had been cloudy for the past few days, so, naturally, they took advantage of the sun. They watched the kittens play and laugh. Munkustrap loved how the kittens played. They would always find some reason or another to get into a wrestling war. Pouncival and Tumblebrutus usually started it all. They would roll around in one ball, running into other cats and causing other kittens to get jealous. Quaxo usually stayed out of the big mass of kittens rolling everywhere. Quaxo had his own way of fun. He would use his magic and make the other kittens run for their lives, while he would be rolling on the ground laughing. Then there were the queen kittens. They would always talk about how immature the boys were, yet when the boys would talk to them, they'd get all googley eyed at them. _

_The sun was slowly setting and it was time for all the kittens to go to sleep. But two kittens had a plan on their minds. They wanted to go outside the junk yard to see what it's like out there._

_Pouncival and Tumblebrutus snuck out of Jennyanydots's den, and were about to walk out the gate, until they got caught._

"_Where do you think ya'll are going?" asked Munkustrap as he walked towards the kittens._

"_C'mon Munksy! We want to see what it's like outside of here." replied Tumble, jumping up and down excitedly._

"_Yea, We're tired of being stuck in here all the time. We just wanna get out. Just once. Please?" Pouncival asked, giving Munkustrap his special kitten face, and of course, Munkustrap fell for it._

"_Okay, Okay, I'll show ya'll what it's like. But you have to make one promise…that you won't tell Jenny, or she's gonna kill all three of us. Got it?"_

"_Got it!" both kittens replied._

_So the small group set off to explore the city. Munkustrap was on extra alert. He would freeze at the tiniest of sounds, making sure the kittens were okay. Everything was going fine, until Munkustrap picked up foreign scents. Munkustrap frozen and sniffed at the air, trying to find its source. IT was coming from every direction._

"_Pounce! Tumble! Get behind me now!" Munkustrap said suddenly, realizing the three of them were in serious danger. Pounce and Tumble looked at each other with fear in their eyes and ran behind the crouching Munkustrap. It wasn't long before Macavity and a dozen of his hench-cats stepped out of the shadows. The kittens shrank back in pure terror and Munkustrap moved so he stood protectively over them. _

"_Macavity." Munkustrap snarled._

"_C'mon Munks, that's not the way to treat a friend of yours, now is it?" Macavity asked as a grin appeared on his face._

"_Friend Macavity? You and I stopped being friends the moment you turned on us."_

_Macavity laughed and walked closer to the three Jellicles. _

"_Pounce, Tumble, listen to me now," Munkustrap whispered to them, his eyes still on Macavity, "when I say run, you run all the way back to the junk yard and get help. Do you understand?" _

"_Yes." they both whispered. _

_Macavity was getting closer to them now. The kittens, ready to run when told, where looking at Munkustrap to give the signal. _

"_RUN!" Munkustrap yelled as he lunged at Macavity, trying to provide a distraction for the kittens. _

_The kittens took off towards the junk yard, not looking back, but they could hear the fighting going on behind them._

_Macavity landed a few good blows on Munkustrap, but Munkustrap had given Macavity more than he can handle. Macavity backed off and signaled his hench-cats to fight for him. The hench-cats took action and fought Munkustrap. Munkustrap managed to over power some of them, but there were to many. He was getting weaker and weaker by the moments, when finally he collapsed on the street, panting. Munkustrap couldn't move. He was to injured, his body couldn't take anymore. Darkness slowly made its way around his vision, engulfing him. The last thing he heard before he blacked out was Tugger's yell:_

"_MUNKUS!"_

_Then his world went black._

"That's how I got here. Macavity got the best of me, well, I should say his hench-cats."

Munkustrap looked up to see Demeter's eyes starting to swell with tears. Munkustrap looked at her with alarm. Did he say something that upset her?

"D-Demeter? Are you okay?" he asked, eyes filled with worry.

"I'm fine Munk, it's just hearing your story and about the junkyard, I wish I could have experience living there." Demeter replied, looking up to meet Munkustrap's hazel eyes.

"Well, Dem, if we ever get out of this hell-hole. I'll take you to my family and show you what it's like to live there. I'm sure everybody will love you." Munkustrap said as he hugged her.

"I-I would love that Munk." Demeter said, she buried her head in his neck and wished she had be born into that family before Macavity had taken her family. Demeter would have loved to live there, and who have loved to share it with her mother, but her mother had to leave the junkyard before Demeter could ever see it.

She sighed and let sleep take her, still resting her head in Munkustrap's shoulder.

_**O.o**_

_**Well, there is chapter 4!**_

_**I am really proud of myself…2 chapters in one day?**_

_**Who would have ever thought?**_

_**I'll do the 6th**__** and 7**__**th**__** chapter tomorrow, my brain is fried from writing this much**_

_**please review! **_

_**It makes me a happy camper…or should I say…cat? :D**_


	5. Hope

_**I got a late start on this chapter **__**L**_

_**I slept in today for some reason.**_

_**But, here's Chapter 5! **_

_****_

**Chapter 5: Hope**

Tugger slowly walked back into the junkyard. Hus head hung low in defeat. It's been at least three weeks since Macavity took Munkustrap. There's no telling what Macavity was doing to him. Tugger climbed up on the tyre and laid down. Tugger sighed, although he has Bomba, he still feels lonely. No one was there to tell him how his setting a bad influence on the kittens. No one to talk to. Munkustrap was always there for Tugger. No matter how bad the situation was. Someone had to protect the Protector, and Tugger was trying to do just that.

He wasn't giving up like all the other Jellicles. He would search day in and day out to find any clue that would lead him to his brother. Even his father, Old Deuteronomy, told him to give up! Did he not care about his heir? Everyone keeps telling him:

'Munkus can take care of himself'

'He's strong Tug, he can take care of himself'

But what if he can't this time? What if he's in more danger than they think? Was Tugger the only one who cared anymore?

Tugger remembered the day Macavity took Munkustrap, like it was yesterday.

"_Pounce! Tumble!" Jenny yelled frantically._

"_Jenny, What's wrong?" Tugger asked with worry in his brown eyes. _

"_P-Ponce and Tumble are missing. I went to check on the kittens before I went to sleep, and those two were gone!" _

"_Jenny shh, calm down." Tugger said, trying to comfort her, "Now that you mention it, I haven't seen Munkustrap either." said Tugger looking towards the usually spot Munkustrap is when he's on guard._

_Tugger and Jenny turned towards the gate when the heard claws scratching the ground, and heavy breathing._

"_Jenny! Tugger!" Pouncival and Tumblebrutus said in unison. _

"_Boys!" Jenny yelled and quickly ran over to them._

"_What is it, and what in the world were ya'll doing out of the junkyard?" Jenny asked worriedly. _

"_We wanted to see what it was like out of the junkyard, so we snuck out at night. Munkustrap caught us. He asked us where we were going and we told him. He didn't like the idea at first, but Pounce gave him his kitten face and Munkustrap took us for a walk. Everything was fine, until Munksy stopped suddenly and told us to get behind him. When we did, Macavity and his hench-cat stepped out of the shadows. Munkus told us to run when he said because he wanted to us to go get help. So we ran we he said go. We heard Munkus and Macavity start to fight. We ran as fast as we could here."_

_Jenny and Tugger stared wide-eyed at the two kittens._

"_Tugger-" Jenny started with tears coming to her eyes._

"_Already on it Jenny." Tugger said and ran to go get Alonzo and Plato._

_Soon the three cats were off to where the kittens said where Macavity and his hench-cats were. When they got closer, they could hear cries of pain and laughter. The group ran faster, fearing the safety of their Protector. _

_When they rounded the corner, Tugger saw his brother getting over whelmed by Macavity's hench-cats._

"_MUNKUS!" Tugger yelled as he watched his brother collapse. Macavity walked over to him, and put Munkustrap over his shoulders. Macavity looked at Tugger with a grin on his face. Tugger growled and tried to attack Macavity, but Macavity and his hench-cats were surrounded by a bright light. Tugger, Alonzo, and Plato looked away. Once the bright light was gone, the trio looked back at the scene, and Macavity wasn't there._

"_No, no, no, no, no" Tugger whispered. Tugger tilted his head up towards the night sky._

"_NO!" Tugger yelled, as tears came to his eyes. Alonzo and Plato stared at where Macavity and Munkustrap used to be._

"_We'll find him Tugger, we'll find him." Alonzo said as he comforted Tugger. They slowly made their way back to the junkyard to deliver the heart-breaking news._

"Tugger." He was brought back to reality by Coricopat's voice. Tugger turned his head and looked at Cori.

"We'll find him Tugs. I promise."

"Really? Then why am I the only one searching for him? Why am I the only one that cared about him? Everyone else seems to have given up hope!"

"No Tugger, your not the only one. I've been trying to contact him-"

"D-Did you?" Tugger asked hopefully.

"Yes, I did. But I couldn't hold on to it for long. He was too weak and his mind was to jumbled for me to get through to him." Cori said.

Tugger sighed. If Cori couldn't contact Munkus, It made it that much harder to find where his brother is.

She slowly walked towards the junkyard. The cat who saved her, told her to follow her instincts. She didn't believe him at first, but now, she did.

Every step lead her closer to her freedom and safety. Ignoring the pain, she continued forward.

Almost there, she couldn't believe she was so close, yet it felt like it was taking an eternity to get there.

She saw the gate leading into the junkyard_. Finally, I'm here, _she thought. That tabby was right, it felt like home to her. Finally she found her real family. She stumbled into the yard and meet eyes with a black and white tom.

"Whoa there," he said as she fell into his arms.

"H-help me" she managed to gasp until she fell into total darkness.

"Jenny!" Alonzo yelled carrying the new arrival in his arms. Tugger and Cori looked up as Alonzo yelled. They both looked at each other in worry, and leapt off of the tyre.

"Alonzo, where-" Tugger began.

"By the gate, she had just walked in and collapsed into my arms." Alonzo replied, carrying her into Jenny's den.

"Set her on the bed dear," Jenny said as they walked in.

"Oh my, poor dear, she looks terrible. I'll see what I can do." Jenny set off to work on the black and gold queen.

The three Toms stood outside of Jenny's den, waiting to hear how the queen is.

"Hey Tugs," Bomba said as she approached the three toms.

"Hey Bomba," Tugger replied, smiling and wrapped one of his arms around her waist, kissing her on the cheek. Bomba smiled at the sweet gesture.

"Why are ya'll hanging around Jenny's den?" Bomba asked curiously. Alonzo quickly filled Bomba in, and they all wait for Jenny to come out.

Finally, Jenny walked out of her den and faced the four cats.

"She's fine. She's going to wake up soon, don't rush or push her too hard. She's been through a lot lately."

Jenny said as she walked off to collect the kittens for supper.

The black and gold queen moaned and slowly opened her eyes. She took in her new surroundings and relaxed. She was finally out of that horrid place. She wished she could thank the tabby who saved her. One day she will, and repay him the favor. But she wondered if Macavity would let him live to see another day, there's no telling what Macavity would do to the Tom if he found out.

She looked up to see four figures walk towards her.

"Hi, I'm Alonzo." the black and white tom said. She remembered him. He's the one who met her at the gate.

"I'm the one and only, Rum Tum Tugger. You can called me Tugger for short. And this-," Tugger pulled Bomba over to his side, "Is Bombalurina, my mate."

"Tugger…I know you, somehow," the queen said.

"Well little queen, who would know me? What is your name, if you don't mind me asking?" Tugger asked, curiously.

"I'm Demeter."

"Well Demeter, how do you know me?"

"Munkustrap told me all about you. You're his brother."

Tugger stared at Demeter, shocked.

"Munkus? I-Is he alright?" Tugger asked, wide-eyed as he waited for an answer.

"I-I don't know, the last I saw him is when he helped me get away from Macavity. Macavity had let us out to go walking because he had an important visitor. "

_Munkustrap walked up to Demeter. _

"_When I say run, you run. Got it?"_

_Demeter looked at him, wide-eyed._

"_What about you Munk?"_

"_Don't worry about me Deme, I'll be fine. I'll find another way out. I just want you to be safe." Munkustrap replied._

"_Where do you expect me to go?"_

"_Follow your instincts, they'll lead you to my family. Trust me." he said as he looked back at the hench-cats who guarded them._

"_Ready?" he asked._

_Demeter shook her head._

"_NOW!" Munkustrap yelled as he attacked the nearest hench-cat._

_Demeter took off running, letting her instincts guide her like he said._

_Demeter made the mistake of turning around. She saw Munkustrap getting hit repeatedly and fall to the ground. He never got back up. The hench-cats picked him up and brought him back to Macavity's lair. _

_Demeter looked away, and continued to run towards the junkyard._

"And that's how I got here." Demeter said as tears began to form.

"No one has ever called me Deme after my mother died." and the tears began to fall. Jenny quickly hurried over to Demeter to comfort her.

"Shhh, It's alright dear, everything's going to be alright."

Tugger silently left Jenny's den. He couldn't believe it. Munkustrap was still fighting. Tugger finally had the hope he was waiting for.

Tears of relief started to fall, and Tugger quickly wiped those away, not wanting anyone to see him crying. He went back to the tyre and laid down next to Munkustrap's favorite spot. The sun started to shine its brightest, filling Tugger with renewed energy.

_Hang in there Munku, I'm coming._

****

_**Yea, it took me forever to write this chapter. **_

_**I feel like crap right now, so I might not get the next chapter up today like I hoped. **_

_**But I'll get it up as soon as this headache goes away, and I can actually write. **_

_**It shouldn't take a long time though!**_

_**Please review! J**_


	6. Hanging On By A Thread

_**Sorry I Haven't updated in a while**_

_**This chapter was the hardest for me to write so far **_

_**I even surprised myself a bit **_

_**Here's chapter 6!**_

**Chapter 6: Hanging On By A Thread**

"WHAT?" Growltiger yelled. Macavity could sense the anger coming from Growltiger. Macavity had just told him what happened to Demeter.

"How could you Macavity? I trusted you to take care of her! But you let her escape! You will pay for this Macavity!" Growltiger yelled, releasing his anger.

"First, I'll take it out on that prisoner of yours-" Growltiger didn't have time to finish. Macavity grabbed Growltiger by the neck and slammed him against the wall.

"If you even dare put one paw on him, you can bet on the Everlasting Cat, I will personally kill you." Macavity snarled. Macavity let go of Growltiger, and watched him fall to the floor.

"Macavity, if I might say something, you have grown soft. Munkustrap has grown on you. First you wanted revenge on him, now you want to protect him? You can't keep him forever Macavity. The Jellicles might even be on their way. You have to kill him-"

"I'll deal with him when the time comes Growltiger. Munkustrap is mine, not yours. I decide what to do with him! Don't you ever step out of line again! This is my house. Not Yours!" Macavity snarled, his anger building up in him.

Growltiger couldn't help but smile. His plan was going smoothly so far. Except for Demeter getting away. He'll have to deal with that later.

"Get out Growltiger! Get out! I have no use for you anymore! GET OUT!" Macavity screamed, his anger unleashing.

Growltiger turned, his grin growing wider, and walked out of the throne room. His plan was one step closer to being done. But there was one more thing to do before he left. Growltiger walked down the hall to where the cells where. Growltiger stopped when he heard cries of pain and yelling. Growltiger quickly hide in the shadows.

_I'll just have to wait until Macavity is done. It'll make this part of the plan much easier._

****

Munkustrap stared blankly at the wall. He had heard Macavity and Growltiger arguing. This is just want Munkustrap needed, an angry Macavity. He sighed and prepared for the worst.

A few minutes later, Macavity stormed into his cell, startling the sleeping Munkustrap. Munkustrap shrank back. He's seen Macavity mad, but not this mad. His golden eyes were filled with rage. Munkustrap was terrified. There's no telling of what he's capable of now.

Munkustrap back into the furthermost corner of his cell. Macavity walked closer and closer.

"Macavity, please-" Munkustrap whimpered as Macavity came closer.

"SHUT-UP! You did this to yourself. You thought you could play superhero for the day and save the damsel in distress! Well Munkus, superheroes always have their downfall. Yours has only begun."

Macavity grabbed Munkustrap by the neck and threw him against the wall. Munkustrap hit the wall, breaking a rib, and fell to the floor. Before he could catch his breath, Macavity grabbed him by throat, and slammed him against the wall. Munkustrap's head hit the wall hard, making him see stars. Munkustrap's lungs screamed for air. He saw the darkness creeping at the edges of his vision. Munkustrap fell suddenly to the ground, gaping for air. His lungs filled with much needed air. But that was short lived.

Macavity kicked him into his side, knocking the breath out of him once again. Munkustrap howled in pain as he felt Macavity claw his back. Macavity kicked Munkustrap onto his back, making Munkustrap hiss in pain. Macavity bent over him slowly moving his claws down Munkustrap' chest, leaving behind deep scratches. Munkustrap screamed in pain. Munkustrap begged Macavity to stop, but Macavity keep going. Never stopping. Each kick, punch, and scratch hurt worse than the one before. Munkustrap laid on his side, hoping darkness would come. He couldn't take anymore. Munkustrap closed his eyes, allowing the darkness to take him to a safer place. Macavity wouldn't have it. Macavity threw a bucket of cold water on him, waking Munkustrap.

The cell was already cold as it is, and the water just made it worse. Munkustrap curled up in a ball, trying to stop his shivering.

"You lost your privilege to sleep Munkus. I let you sleep, I fed you, hell, I even let you stay in the same cell with Demeter. I didn't have to do that Munkus. I TRUSTED YOU! You failed me two times already. I wont let you do it for a third time."

Munkustrap stared at him, wide-eyed. Macavity crouched down in front of Munkustrap. Munkustrap backed away, but Macavity grabbed his chin and forced Munkustrap to face him.

"You can protect the Jellicles. You can protect your family. You can protect your loved ones. But you fail to protect yourself. You were always the one hurt. You always threw yourself into danger. Not seeming to care-"

"I do care Macavity. That's why I do the things I do. I wouldn't expect you to understand anything." Munkustrap growled at Macavity. Macavity clawed Munkustrap across the face, causing Munkustrap to hiss in pain.

"Shut-up! I could kill you right now! But I haven't! I care about you Munkus! Nobody else does. If they care, why haven't the Jellicles come to save you yet?" Macavity snarled. Munkustrap eyes filled with tears, as he realized that no one had come to save him yet.

"They obviously don't care about you anymore Munkus. Stay here with me, I care."

Macavity let go of his chin and walked out of the cell. He heard Munkustrap whimper as the hench-cats went into his cell.

_I hope you figure it out soon Munkus. I'd hate to hurt you even more._

****

Growltiger watched Macavity exit the cell.

_Finally. _Growltiger thought. He waited for the hench-cats to leave the cell. Once they left, he hurried into the cell to find a beaten up Munkustrap huddled in a corner.

"Munkus, look at me. I'm going to get you out of this place. You'll be safe with me. I promise." Growltiger said. Munkustrap looked up t him. Growltiger held out one of his paws to Munkustrap. Munkustrap hesitantly took it. Growltiger help Munkustrap stand up. Munkustrap leaned on him and they both walked out of Macavity's lair.

Munkustrap woke up to find himself in a normal room. He was lying on pillows. He yawned and stretched his sore muscles. He looked out the window in his room, curious. Munkustrap froze. He had perfect view of Macavity's lair, and he could see part of the junkyard. Munkustrap stared at the junkyard. He wanted to go home. He wanted to see Tugger. He wanted to see Jenny.

Munkustrap felt tears come to his eyes. He still looked out the window, and started to sing:

_Dead star shine Light up the sky I'm all out of breath My walls are closing in Days go by Give me a sign Come back to the end The shepherd of the damned I can feel me falling away No longer the lost No longer the same And I can feel me starting to break I'll keep me alive If you show me the way Forever - and ever the scars will remain I'm falling apart Leave me here forever in the dark Daylight dies Blackout the sky Does anyone care? Is anybody there? Take this life Empty inside I'm already dead I'll rise to fall again I can feel me falling away No longer the lost No longer the same And I can feel me starting to break I'll keep me alive_

_If you show me the way Forever - and ever the scars will remain I'm falling apart Leave me here forever in the dark God help me I've come undone Out of the light of the sun _

_God help me I've come undone Out of the light of the sun I can feel you falling away No longer the lost No longer the same And I can see you starting to break I'll keep you alive If you show me the way Forever - and ever the scars will remain Give me a sign There's something buried in the words Give me a sign My tears are adding to the flood _

_Just give me a sign There's something buried in the words Give me a sign My tears are adding to the flood _

_Just give me a sign There's something buried in the words Give me a sign My tears are adding to the flood Forever - and ever The scars will remain_

Munkustrap closed his eyes, and put his head against the window. For the first time in years, Munkustrap cried. He cried for his family. He cried for his friends. He cried to be home. Munkustrap soon cried himself into a peaceful sleep.

****

Growltiger stood outside Munkustrap's door, hearing him sing. Growltiger smiled. Munkustrap had finally broken. Growltiger knew his weakness now, his family.

_Step two complete, now on to step three. _Growltiger thought as he left Munkustrap to cry himself to sleep. Soon, there will be no Macavity to fight. Soon there would be no Munkustrap to defend the Jellicle throne. He would soon be at the top. His grin grew wider.

_Soon._

****

_**okay, the song is Give Me a Sign by Breaking Benjamin, I did change a few words so I could make it where Munku was singing the whole thing.**_

_**This chapter took me a while to write. I hope ya'll like it and review!**_


	7. Rescued! Maybe?

_**Ahhh! Finally I get a chance to update!**_

_**This week has been so busy, I had a butt load of homework and like 7 tests this week but I finally get a chance too! :D**_

_**Here's chapter 7!**_

**Chapter 7: Rescued! Maybe?**

The sun was out, providing a perfect day for sunbathing and cat naps. Everyone was peaceful and enjoying the rare sunlight. Except for two Jellicles. Cori and Tugger were laying beside each other on the tyre. Both were thinking about their unsuccessful mission yesterday. They spent all day and all night trying to find more clues to where Munkustrap is.

For two months, Tugger and Cori looked non-stop for Munkustrap. When they would find a clue that would lead them closer to him, they would always be lead back to square one. It was tiring and frustrating to the toms.

Cori sighed and started to doze off, when Tugger shook him.

"Cori, can you try and contact Munkus again? If it's too much, don't worry about it. I just have a feeling it will work this time."

"Tugger, I can try, but I can't guarantee and results." Cori said as he closed his eyes and let his mind wander. Soon Cori's mind felt a familiar presence and his mind raced towards it. Cori's mind soon collided, and joined with a very familiar presence.

Munkustrap woke suddenly as he felt something collide with his mind. He rejected it at first, but he let it through.

_Munkustrap!_

_ C-Cori?_

_ Its me Munkus, are you okay?_

_ I've...been better._

_ Its good to hear you again Munk. Everyone misses you, especially Tugger._

_ Tugger? How is he? And what about Demeter? Is she okay?_

_ Whoa, slow down there. Tugger is doing fine and Demeter made it. She's recovered fully and she's made a lot of friends. _

_ That's good to hear. Hey Cori?_

_ Yes Munkustrap?_

_ I-I'm scared. I don't know where I am. I can't take this anymore._

_ It's okay Munkus, We're going to find you. Don't give up, stay strong._

_ I'll try Cori._

Munkustrap started to drift off into sleep.

_Munkus, go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up. I promise._

_ Thank you Cori._

Munkustrap closed his heavy eyes, and let sleep take over. That night, Munkustrap finally had a peaceful night.

Cori felt the connection weaken as Munkustrap fell asleep. His mind slowly made its way back. Cori was snapped opened his eyes when he heard someone calling his name.

"Cori!"

Cori stared up into Tugger's worried eyes. Cori sat up and turned to look at Tugger.

"What happened?"

"You closed your eyes, and all of a sudden you just collapsed."

"Oh, sorry."

"Well, did you find him?"

"Yes Tugger, I found him. But we have to go rescue him. He's scared. We have to go and raid Macavity's lair. We can't wait any longer."

"I know Cori. We can sneak out tonight and go."

"That sounds good to me Tugger. We just can't get caught."

"Please Cori. How could we ever get caught with me around?" Tugger winked at Cori and walked off to his den. Cori soon followed Tugger and went into his den. All day they discussed a rescue plan that was sure to work.

"Macavity! Sir!"

Macavity looked up as he heard his name. A hench-cat burst through the throne room, breathing hard.

"What is it?"

"T-The p-prisoner sir."

"What prisoner? I have many"

"M-Munkustrap sir."

Macavity stood up suddenly and crossed the room. He stood in front of the hench-cat, looking deeply into his eyes.

"Munkustrap what?" Macavity asked slowly.

"H-he's gone sir."

Macavity stood in shock, his eyes going wide. He looked at the hench-cat making sure he was telling the truth. Macavity ran out the throne room and ran to where the cells were. Macavity stopped at the cell door, seeing two dead hench-cats lying on the ground.

"No..."

Macavity threw open the cell door and looked into the empty cell where Munkustrap should be. Macavity sniffed around, pickup a weak scent of Munkustrap and a very strong scent of Growltiger's.

"No, no, no, no, no, NO!" Macavity yelled.

"Curse you Growltiger! You will pay. Oh trust me, you. Will. Pay."

Macavity stormed out of his cell and back into his throne room. He sat in his chair, thinking of a way to get Munkustrap back before Growltiger did anything to him.

"Cori, is that you?"

"Yea Tugger, It's me."

"Okay, you ready to go get Munkus back?"

"I'd thought you'd never ask." Cori grinned and the two toms began to walk towards the gate.

"And where do you think ya'll are going?"

Cori and Tugger turned around and stared at the voice. Alonzo stepped out of the shadows.

"We were just going for a night time stroll Alonzo. Nothing to worry about."

"Sure you are. You wouldn't happen to be going after Munkus?"

Cori and Tugger's eyes went wide.

"Though so, I want in.

"Alonzo-"

"Cori don't. I'm going. No 'if', 'ands', or 'buts' about it."

"Fine," Tugger sighed' "Just don't ruin reputation."

"I don't think anyone ever can Tugger."

"Oh, be quiet Cori. Let's go."

With a new addition to the rescue team, they set off towards Macavity's lair, to save Munkustrap, not knowing he wasn't there.

Macavity jerked his head up when he heard someone burst through his throne room doors. Three toms stepped into the room, eyes furious.

"Macavity! Where is Munkustrap?"

"My dear Tugger, long time no see? Cori and Alonzo, what nice surprise!"  
"Cut the chit-chat Macavity, where is he?"

"Where is who Cori?"

"Munkustrap. Where is he?"

"I'd hate to disappoint you all, but Munkustrap was taken by someone. I don't know who."

The three toms stared at Macavity, mouths open.

"W-what do you mean 'taken'?"

"You know, physical taken from my lair by someone. Kidnapped, again."

"Macavity, do you know who has him?"

"Growltiger has him! Okay? Are you all satisfied? Leave now. You have over stayed your visit."

Macavity stood up and pushed them out the door, wanting them to just go away. Macavity will save Munkustrap and not them. Munkustrap doesn't deserve to be with Jellicles who didn't care for him. Munkustrap had been with Macavity for two and a half months. Now, they want to show their face and save him? It's too late. Macavity planned to raid Growltiger's layer and get Munkustrap back. Even if it cost him his own life.

Growltiger walked down the street. He was walking back to his old lair, after taking care of Munkustrap. Growltiger had to put him in a cell, he was taking his kindness for granted. He knew Macavity or at least the Jellicles would be after him, but so far it has been quiet. Growltiger froze. He felt someone walking up behind him. Before he could turn around, he was knocked to the ground, and he felt a claw on his neck.

"Macavity."

"Growltiger. Where is he?"

"Why would I tell you? I said you would pay, now you are."

"Where is he you bastard? I don't have time for you stupid tricks and games."

"Sorry, but I can't tell you."

Growltiger pushed Macavity off of him and went for Macavity. Macavity saw it coming and jumped out of the way. Macavity clawed Growltiger's back and smile when he heard Growltiger yelp. Growltiger turned around, claws ready, and began to fight back.

Macavity wasn't prepared for what hit him. Growltiger came at his, claws ready, and hate in his eyes. Macavity crouched, ready for his attack. Growltiger pushed Macavity to the ground and clawed him across his chest. Macavity let out a hiss of pain and tried to puss Growltiger off. Growltiger held on and continued to claw Macavity, not giving up. Macavity fought back trying to get Growltiger off of him, trying to get free. Macavity soon felt his body go heavy. He couldn't move anymore. Darkness closed in on him. The last thing Macavity saw was Growltiger over him, a wide grin on his face, as he watched Macavity.

Growltiger stood up suddenly when he heard other approaching. He looked towards the new arrivals to see three Jellicles. He cursed himself and looked down at Macavity. He looked back up, turned and ran for it. Growltiger couldn't let them see who he is, anyways, Macavity is as good as dead anyway.

The three toms were walking in the street, not wanting to go back to the junkyard empty handed. Alonzo stopped suddenly.

"What is is Alonzo?" Cori asked and he stopped and turned around to see Alonzo behind. Cori looked at Tugger and saw he stood still, listening. Cori listened, hearing distant fighting.

"Lets go" Alonzo said an took off during the direction the noise was coming from. Soon after, the other two followed in pursuit.

They soon spotted two cats fighting. One cats was sitting on the other, clawing him. The other cat was trying to get away, but couldn't. Soon, the cat getting clawed went limp. The other cat stood up and turned towards them. The three toms ran at the cat when he saw them. The other cat turned around and ran for it.

Tugger knelt over the injured cat.

"G-guys," Tugger looked up from the cat to looked up at Cori and Alonzo, "It's Macavity"

"No, we just saw him. That can't be him!"

"It is Cori." Alonzo bent down and picked Macavity up in his arms.

"We have to get him to Jenny."

"Alonzo! We can't! We-"

"I don't care Cori! He's still a Jellicle! He hurt. He needs our help. He tried to say Munkustrap, so I am going to try and save him."

Alonzo turned and looked a Tugger. Tugger nodded in agreement. The three toms took off in the direction of the junkyard.

They slipped into the junkyard unnoticed. Cori ran ahead to alert Jenny. When they reached her den, she was ready for them. Jenny didn't question why it was Macavity, or why they brought him here. She got to work and pushed the three toms outside.

" I hope he's okay. He possibly knows where Munkus is, and it appears Munkustrap has softened Macavity. Hopefully, he can become one of us again, and be our ally again." Alonzo said as he looked at Tugger and Cori. Cori couldn't believe what Alonzo just said, but he still felt like Macavity was still part of the tribe. Tugger nodded at Alonzo and walked to his den. Alonzo went back on guard and Cori went back to his den as well. All they could do is wait and try to keep Macavity a secret. Also hoping, that Macavity has finally changed his ways.

_**geez! **_

_**I feel so horrible for not updating sooner!**_

_**I've been so busy with school and homework, and now our soccer tournament team is starting up so I don't know how often I'll update, but I hope ya'll with stay with me and not give up!**_

_**But of course, while im gone, i'll still be writing the story, and when I get a chance.. i'l type it up and post it here! **_

_**Please review!  
(I hope this chapter was worth the wait!)**_


	8. Freedom At Last

**Chapter 8: Freedom At Last**

"Tugger, relax! You can't rush these things! He'll wake up when he's ready to."

"But Jenny-!"

"No buts! Now shoo. Its a beautiful day today. Go outside and sunbathe, you look pale."

"C'mon Jenny-"

"No! Now get out!"

Macavity slowly came out of the darkness and back to consciousness. His body felt heavy and he registered pain. He stirred slightly when he heard familiar voices, and opened his eyes but quickly closed them when he was blinded by the light.

_Tugger and Jenny..._ he thought. He slowly opened again and let them adjust to the light. He groaned and saw Tugger walk out of the infirmary door. Jenny turned around when she heard the groan and gasped in surprise when she saw him.

"Macavity dear! Your awake! How do you feel?" Jenny rushed over to his side, looking over his injuries.

"Like I got hit by a truck," Macavity croaked.

"Hmm, How do you know what getting hit by a truck feels like?"

"I don't know Jenny, but I'm pretty sure it feels close to this."

"It's good to have you back dear." Jenny laughed as she finished re-bandaging him.

"It's good to be back Jenny."

Jenny and Macavity turned their heads towards the door when they heard it open. Cori walked in and stopped when he saw Macavity.

"M-Macavity! You're awake! I thought you would-"

"Cori dear, shush. He just woke up. He doesn't need to hear your fusing."

"I need to go get Alonzo."

Cori rushed out of the infirmary and ran into Alonzo's den.

"Alonzo! Wake up!" Cori shook Alonzo's sleeping form.

"C'mon Cori, five more minutes..."

"Wake up Alonzo. Its an emergency."

Alonzo slowly opened his eyes and stared up at Cori.

"This better be worth it Cori. I need sleep"

"You can sleep when your dead. Now come on!"

Cori dragged the half-sleeping Alonzo out and back to the infirmary. When they got there, Macavity had fallen to sleep.

"See? If you wouldn't have wasted time, we would have been here before he fell asleep."

"Macavity woke up? Why didn't you tell me? I would have gotten up faster."

" I would have, but you decided to be to lazy to listen to me."

"Children! Stop bickering before you wake him up."

"Sorry Jenny." Both Cori and Alonzo said at the same time, causing them to smile.

No one seemed to notice a figure hiding in the shadows listening to them.

Growltiger growled in frustration. _I though I got ride of him for good. I thought I could finally have my place but I guess not. I still have Munkustrap though..._ He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard something come up behind him.

"I overheard that you have a new prize Growltiger. Is it true?"

"Gridlebone. How nice of you to drop by. To answer your question, yes I have a new prize. Got him from Macavity himself."

"Oh Growltiger, getting brave are we?"

Growltiger snorted. "Coming from the cat who betrayed Macavity behind his back, just to be with me."

"Hey. A cat's got to do what a cat's got to do. Even if it means betraying the one who took me off the streets. He was getting boring anyway."

"And I'm not? I'm surprised."

"You? Boring? Never."

"Good to hear. C'mon, I'll show him to you."

Growltiger and Gridlebone climbed over the junkyard fence and walked down the street to where Munkustrap is.

Munkustrap cursed silently. He could only walk so fast now. Total darkness is all knew. Cori said he would be there when he woke up. But Cori wasn't there. No one was. No one ever will be. Munkustrap made a choice. It was time is risked escaping. It seemed it was the only way out of this living hell he lived in. Once Growltiger had left, Munkustrap picked at the lock on his cell with his claw. Slowly, he opened the door and prayed it didn't squeak. Munkustrap got it all the way open and silently slipped out and closed the door. He ran through the dark halls, trying not to make a sound. Knowing that there are guards up ahead, he crouched low to the ground. The guards were sitting on the floor, in deep sleep. He quietly slipped past them and on to find way out.

Munkustrap froze when he heard other cats talking and quickly pushed himself against the nearest wall. He hid in the shadows. The voices kept getting closer and closer. As they neared, he recognized Growltiger's voice and a high-pitched voice.

Growltiger and the new cat came closer and Munkustrap pushed himself closer to the wall hoping, praying that they wouldn't notice him. _Oh Everlasting Cat, _he though as he saw Growltiger's form coming. HE watched as Growltiger walked right past him, not noticing. Then the new cat walked by and the cat looked awfully familiar.

"I still never understand why you keep it so dark down here." The new cat said.

"Gridlebone, you know I prefer the dark." growltiger replied as the pair walked past the corner.

_Oh no. no no no no. Gridlebone too? I need to get out. FAST. _

Munkustrap sprinted down the rest of the hall and saw a dim light up ahead. He followed the light until he saw what he'd been dreaming of. A way out. _Finally, I can go home. _Munkustrap froze, wide-eyed as he heard Growltiger's yell. He knew. Munkustrap quickly opened the door and squinted his eyes, expecting the sun to blind him. Only to find out it was night time. Perfect, he thought as he ran out the door and towards the place he called home.

_I'm finally free. Finally!_

Growltiger walked into his liar ,unaware of Munkustrap's escape, with Gridlebone in tow. She wouldn't stop complaining about how dark it was. Growltiger liked it dark. It made his prisoners unaware of time of when he was near them.

When Growltiger got to Munkustrap's cell, he knew something was wrong. He slowly opened the door and to his surprised, it was unlocked. He slowly made his way into the cell to find no one was there.

Growltiger yelled and startled the sleeping guards and Gridlebone.

_ "FIND HIM" _Growltiger said through clenched teeth. He couldn't believe how he got away under his nose. _I knew I should never have left him alone. _No one got away from Growltiger. No one.

Munkustrap ran as far away from that place. He ran until he couldn't run anymore. Munkustrap ran into a dark alley and sank down to the ground, trying to catch his breath.

_I can't believe it. I got away. I actually got away. I'm free. _

Munkustrap laughed in disbelief. There's only one more thing left to do before he was actually safe. And that is the hard part- finding his way back home without getting caught by Macavity or Growltiger. He slowly got to his feet, using the wall to steady himself.

_Home. Tugger. Cori. Alonzo. Jenny. Demeter. Demeter...I miss her. _

Munkustrap looked up into the night sky to see it was a full moon. How glorious it was to finally see the moon and to be outside after so long.

_Home. Family. Friends._

Munkustrap slowly made his way down the street, letting his instincts guide him back home.

Tugger paced in front of the front gate that leads out into the street. He couldn't wait for Macavity to wake up again. That could take hours. Munkus didn't have that time. Tugger looked back at the junkyard one more time before slipping out into the night to go and find his brother and best friend.

Tugger looked into the sky and noticed it was a full moon. Munkustrap and Tugger would always lay on the tyre and look up in the sky when it was a full moon.

_Soon Munku. Soon. I'll get you back.\_

Tugger walked down the street and stopped when he saw something moving slowly towards him on the horizon. Tugger squinted his eyes and he caught a glimpse of silver fur.

Tugger's eyes widened. There's only one cat he knows that has silver fur.

"Munkus" Tugger whispered as he picked up his pace.

"Munkus! Munkustrap!" Tugger yelled as he ran full force when he caught the familiar scent and color of the Tom walking towards him.

Munkustrap was quickly getting tired of walking. He had to stop soon. He was about to stop and sit down on the curb until he heard his name being called out.

Munkustrap froze and looked around, fearing for the worse.

_ No. They couldn't found me already. No no...not when I'm so close._

Munkustrap pricked his ears up when he heard his name being called again. The voice sounded familiar. He turned in the direction from where it was coming and slowly made his way towards the calming voice. He saw a figured running towards him.

Munkustrap couldn't hold back the cheerful cry of relief that escaped his lips. He was saved. He ran, forgetting about how hurt he was, how tired he was. He only wanted to get to the voice. The voice that guaranteed his safety.

"TUGGER!"

Tugger nearly lost his balance when he heard his name being called from the long lost Tom. It was good to hear his voice. He ran faster and harder to the Tom, waiting to comfort him and bring him back to safety.

Tugger stopped short and let Munkustrap run into his open arms. Tugger wrapped his arms around his brother, rocking the sobbing form in his arms back and forth, cooing him and telling him he's safe now. Everything's alright. Tugger sank down to his knees and hugged his brother closer, not wanting to let him go.

Tugger pulled back from Munkustrap and wiped his tears away. He couldn't help the stray tears as they fell out of his eyes. Finally he's back. He's safe. He's home.

Munkustrap saw Tugger's shape stop and saw his arms stretched out wide. Munkustrap didn't hesitate and ran straight into those arms of comfort. As soon as he reached Tugger, he couldn't hold back the long overdue tears. He sobbed into Tugger as Tugger whispered that everything's alright, that he's safe now. Munkustrap felt Tugger go to his knees and Munkustrap hugged Tugger tighter, not wanting to let go. He felt Tugger pulled back and wipe the tears falling and Munkustrap looked up into Tugger's eyes and say he had tears himself.

All of a sudden reality hit Munkustrap like a freight train. All the running aggravated his injuries and he didn't notice them until now. Munkustrap groaned and leaned further into Tugger for support. The adrenaline rush now long gone. He saw concern and worry in Tugger's eyes. He tried to tell him not to worry and that he's fine, but he felt that all to familiar blackness take over. He tried to fight it, tried to stay awake and follow Tugger's voice. But he finally gave in, knowing he would lose the battle and gave into to blackness that lead him to feel no more pain.

Tugger felt Munkustrap go limp in his arms, his injuries finally taking their toll.

"Munkus, stay with me, please." Tugger pleaded as he saw Munkustrap's hazel eyes slowly closing.

"C'mon Munku. Don't give up, please for me." Tugger could see the battle going on as Munkustrap tried to fight it. But Munkustrap gave in and Tugger saw his eyes slide closed.

Tugger quickly gathered Munkustrap up in his arms as carefully as possible. He ran as fast as he could back to the junkyard, not wanting to hurt Munkustrap anymore than he already has.

When he reacehd the gate of the junkyard, he walked through and was startled to see three cats stared at him in shick and disbelief. He expected Cori to notice his absence, but not Alonzo and Jenny. But glad tat they did, he needed their help.

"Jenny," Tugger panted, "please, help him."

Jenny just stared in shock at Tugger and Munkustrap before she knew what needed to be done. She quickly lead Tugger into the infirmary and told Tugger to put Munkustrap on the bed next to Macavity. She shooed Tugger, Cori, and Alonzo out and told them to wait outside.

The three Toms slowly made their way out, still in shock.

"Tugger... H-how did you get him back? I mean, not even Macavity knew where he was." Cori said, trying to figure out what Tugger did to get Munkus back.

"Yea. I mean we knew Growltiger had him, but I don't understand how you showed up at the gate with him in your arms."

"Well, I was paced around in the junkyard by the front gate. I couldn't wait any longer, so I went out and walked around on the streets trying to clear my head. When I looked up, it was a full moon..."

Tugger told Cori and Alonzo how he found Munkustrap and how he brought him back here. But yet again, they failed to know that a certain cat was watching and listening into their conversation.

_So Munkustrap, you ran back home to only place you feel that is safe. Well, I'll have to say, it's a nice try, but no one escapes from me. Ever. When I get my hands on you and Macavity...I'll have lots of fun. _

Growltiger watched from a distance as Tugger brought in an unconscious Munkustrap. Jenny started fusing over him and brought Munkustrap into the infirmary. Growltiger still couldn't believe that Munkustrap escaped.

Growltiger was about to leave the junkyard when a familiar scent caught his attention.

_Demeter._

Growltiger sighed. He'd have to take her too. Such a difficult task...but if he could get Demeter, then maybe Munkustrap will follow. When Macavit figures out that I have both Demeter and Munkustrap, he'll soon follow.

Yes, a picture perfect plan. Growltiger grinned and slowly made his way from the junkyard. He would have to wait though. He wanted Munkustrap and Macavity back to full health and for Munkustrap and Demeter to get together before he acted. The hardest part of this plan...would be the waiting. But he could wait. He's done it before. It's only a matter of time...

_**gah! Finally! A chance to update and let my mind flow! Stupid writer's block and I have tournament soccer, and with school getting to the testing part of the year...its been real crazy. I hope I still have followers...i wouldn't blame you if you gave up, heck I would have. But if you stayed with it thank you! I made an extra long chapter and I hope it makes up for my absence! please read and review! :)**_


	9. Hope Renewed

**Chapter 9: Hope Renewed**

"Where is he? Where is Munkustrap?" Demeter all but rushed into the infirmary when she heard that Munkustrap was back.

"Demeter calm down, Jenny is taking care of him." Tugger said as he lead Demeter out of the infirmary. Demeter and Tugger sat next to each other outside of the infirmary door.

"Tugger, how did you find him? I mean we've all been looking non-stop for him, but I just don't understand how he was out in the open then with…Growltiger" Demeter hissed Growltiger's name and turned to Tugger, looking for answers.

"Demeter, to tell you the truth, I have no clue why. I mean, one minute I was just walking back and forth down the street, and then the next I heard my name. when I looked up I saw Munkus running towards me. I just couldn't believe my eyes that he was actually there. I thought my mind was playing tricks on me, but it wasn't. It was really him."

Tugger's eyes started to water and lone tears started to fall.

"I- I thought I would never get to see him again. I couldn't stop myself from thinking about a world without Munkus. I can't believe I almost gave up on him." Tugger bowed his head and let the tears fall.

"But you didn't Tugger. Even when everyone else was prepared to move on, you were still determined. Munkustrap wouldn't stop talking about you, you know? He would talk about how you're his best friend, and how you have each others back. Munkus Believed in you, even in his darkest hours with Macavity and Growltiger. I know you would never give up on him. Its ok to think the things you did Tugger, it happens to the best of us sometimes."

Tugger slowly lifted his head to Demeter. Her eyes showed the truth in her words. But Tugger still couldn't believe he would be like the other and give up on his brother like that.

"Thanks Dem. That means a lot to me." Tugger smiled for the first time since they've gotten Munkustrap back.

"Tugger, can I ask you something?"

"What is it Demeter?"

"Munkustrap told me that Macavity wanted revenge on him because he took his rightful place to the throne. What did he mean?"

Tugger sighed and looked up at the stars in the night sky.

"Macavity, used to be a member of the Jellicle tribe. Him and Munkustrap used to be very close. They would always hang out and have fun. But that all changed when our mother died. Macavity became a whole new person. He stopped talking to everyone and went off on his own. Munkustrap tried to get him to talk to him at least, but Macavity wouldn't. Then it got worse when Carbucketty got killed by a pollicle. Macavity wouldn't even come to the junkyard after that. He grew distant and altogether stopped talking to Munkustrap. One day Macavity came back and attack the junkyard. Our father, Old Deuteronomy banished him from the tribe after that. Everyone was in shock, but Munkus and I were devastated. Our older brother was gone, out of our lives for good.

"After that, Deuteronomy had to name Munkustrap as heir the lead the Jellicle tribe. When Macavity betrayed the tribe, he lost ever right to it and he lost our trust and respect. The only person who seemed to still think he had good was Munkustrap. After Munkustrap killed Tyrant, that was all it took for Macavity to turn completely and Munkustrap gave up on him. But now, with Macavity back, I can't help but seem what Munkustrap was talking about. Macavity still has his old self in there, we just got to break him out. I just hope dad sees it."

"Don't worry Tugger. I'm sure with Munkustrap's fighting spirit and your persuasiveness, you can convince your dad to let Macavity back in. To tell you the truth, I saw it in Macavity's eyes. He didn't want to do the things he did to us. It was like someone was forcing him to…" Demeter trailed off and looked at Tugger with wide eyes.

"…Growltiger." Tugger finished, understanding what Demeter was getting at. Tugger was about to add something, but they heard the infirmary door open and saw Jenny walk out. Both stood up and watched Jenny as she made her way over to them. They both prayed for the best.

/~/~/~/~/~/

Jenny stared down at Munkustrap as Tugger brought him in and gently set him on the bed next to Macavity's sleeping form. Jenny immediately went to get her supplies so she could start handling Munkustrap. Jenny was on her way back when she heard Demeter and Tugger talking. She came back into the infirmary and saw Tugger leading Demeter out to give Jenny some privacy. Jenny thanks Tugger silently and bent over Munkustrap.

Jenny was working furiously on Munkustrap trying to get him clean and look over his injuries. She didn't seem to notice that Macavity had come to during all the commotion going on.

/~/~/~/~/~/

Macavity heard Jenny talking to somebody about putting Munkustrap on the bed next to him.

_Wait, Munkustrap? …Munkustrap! They found him! Thank the Everlasting Cat. I thought Growltiger had… no don't think that way. Munkustrap is back alive. I have to see him._

Macavity fought against his body protests of the darkness and willed himself out of it. He slowly opened his eyes and turned his head to where Jenny was bent over Munkustrap working desperately to clean and bandage him up.

_Oh Munkus…_From what Macavity could see, Munkustrap's fur was not as bright as he remembered it being. Instead it was full of dirt and grim. You could see some of him ribs sticking out, but the most noticeable wear all the bruises, cuts, and claw marks that covers his body. Macavity couldn't help but to feel guilty because he probably caused some of those.

"Munkus…" Macavity managed to croak out, his throat still a little sore. Jenny's head snapped up and looked at Macavity.

"Macavity you need to go back to sleep, Munkus is going to be alright."

"No Jenny! He's not alright! Look at him. Some of its my fault" Macavity whispered as tears stared to form.

"Macavity, this is not your fault. Its Growltiger's. If the story you told me is true, Munkustrap has no one to blame but Growltiger. He made you do this."

"But Jenny-"

"Hush. Go back to sleep, you need it. Besides your no good to Munkustrap is your tired all the time. From the looks of it, he's going to need both you and Tugger."

Macavity hesitated and shifted his eyes from Jenny to Munkustrap's unconscious form. He sighed and closed his now heavy eyelids and gave into his body needs and let Jenny take care of his brother.

/~/~/~/~/~/

After Jenny made sure Macavity was asleep again, she then turned her attention back on Munkustrap.

Jenny quickly cleaned Munkustrap, being careful around the numerous cuts and claws marks. She silently cursed when she felt broken bones. She reset Munkustrap's arm and leg. Jenny put a cast on both injuries and moved onto the more serious cuts on his body. The cut on his chest was her main concern. It was deep than all the rest and it was still bleeding. She tried her best to stop the blood flow and cleaned it. She wrapped a bandage around it and did the same to the rest of the cuts.

By the time she was done it, the first lights of daytime started to show. She cleaned off her paws and walked out of the infirmary and spotted Tugger and Demeter talking. They both snapped they're heads up when they heard her come out. Jenny walked over to greet them and to let them know the fate of their Jellicle Protector.

/~/~/~/~/~/

_**Yea, yea, yea I know… it took me FOREVER to get a chance to update and here it is! I've had major writers block and I've been busy with soccer (go figure). Plus I'm taking a chemistry class during summer so I don't have to take it during the school year, and it's a pain in the butt! Buuuut I get to take my final early for it so hopefully after I take it and get settled back into writing I shall update more! But seriously, I is terrible sorry for not updating like I should have been. Ugh. :/ I hate being busy.**_


End file.
